


Support From Friends

by FierceWingHawks



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss is trying his best, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Injury, Molly is a good sister, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), fuck valentino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingHawks/pseuds/FierceWingHawks
Summary: After a troubling run in with Valentino, Angel has to rely on his friends to pull him through a rough time.Thought i would do something more lighthearted as I did have a couple darker ideas for this fandom.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Support From Friends

The knock on the door wasn’t particularly loud; Cherri wasn’t used to that, being in hell and all. She didn’t usually get visitors; apart from Angie. Especially in the middle of the night. 

Since Angel started staying at that weird hotel, she’d seen less and less of him. Cherri hoped that the princess…what was her name… Charlie. She hoped Charlie would be a good influence on Angel. 

Cherri finally got the energy to make her way to the front door from her bed; she unlocked the latch and opened it. “Angie? What’re you doing here?” She asked, staring at the tall, hunched over spider barely holding himself up against the door.

“Hey Cherri, can I crash ‘ere?” Angel asked, voice raspy and weak. 

She ushered him inside the building, making sure no one had followed the pornstar. “Get in.” She closed the door gently behind the other; once he’d stepped into the light, Cherri could see all the tears in his clothes, the makeup smudged across his face and the dark purple and green spots lingering, turning his fur an off white. Several gashes and grazes littered his arms, leaving dark patches on his usually crystal white fur. 

“Angel what happened?” She questioned, helping the male sit down. 

“Val just got a bit antsy after a client walked out.” Angel answered as he gripped his shoulders, pulling himself into a ball.

“Shit I’m sorry.” Cherri sighed as she went to get the first aid kit. 

She returned a few seconds later, going to the sofa and leaning in front of him. She handed him a tissue to wipe his face as she gently took on of his many arms and began working. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She questioned as she began to apply the iodine, bleaching his fur a strange yellow and emitting a strong smell of disinfectant. Angel just shook his head and wiped his eyes with the tissue she had previously offered. Cherri nodded her head in reply as she began to wipe the wounds clean. 

Angel hissed as the wound was handled, he knew he would have to bear it though as Cherri wouldn’t stop until he was cleaned up.

“I told Val I’m tryna go clean.” Angel suddenly came out with; with sad solemn eyes. 

“Fuck…look just forget about him, you’re here now with me; away from him.” Cherri replied, looking up at him from her spot on her knees as she wrapped his arm with gauze and bandages. The self-proclaimed spunk bank thought for a moment, looking over the spider once more. “What about your legs? Can I take off your boots?” She enquired as she went onto the next arm.  
Angel nodded his head, looking up to the ceiling, trying to hold back his tears.

Cherri moved onto his legs, pulling the high boots down, revealing more damage. Cherri was sure she could see a bone, but she wouldn’t mention it to Angel. “How the fuck you walked here I have no idea, but you gotta lay off this for a while.” Cherri said as she began heavily bandaging the appendage. 

“What about that princess of yours? I thought you had a curfew?” Cherri questioned as she finished up and went to grab an ice pack from the freezer across the room.

“Val took my phone and I haven’t memorised the number yet.” Angel replied as he turned the face his friend as she held out the ice pack. He took it from her and held it to his face, against the deep purple bruise on his cheek.

“Well I guess we’ll see what happens.” Cherri replied. “Don’t worry about it, come on, you can crash in my bed.” She added in an upbeat tone as she helped him to his feet “Keep pressure off that foot though.” She repeated from earlier as she half dragged him to her bedroom with the queen sized bed, there was enough room for the two of them anyway so she didn’t mind all that much, although she would usually leave him on the sofa.

The rebel was cautious as she lifted her friend up onto the bed, pulling a couple of blankets from the floor for him to wrap himself up in. “You wanna watch a movie?” She asked as she moved some of the pillows to make him more comfortable. “Yeah just put on whatever ill be out in a minute anyway.” Angel replied as he moved himself until he was comfortable.

Cherri popped on Rocky Horror Picture Show; it always threw her back to her teen years in the 70s, and she knew Angel enjoyed it when they watched it together the first time. She frequently gets reminded of the many things Angel has never seen; she’s surprised most of the time that he can use a phone, as usually most people who died before the 60s didn’t want to adapt to new technology.  
Before she knew it, the former mobster was asleep on her shoulder. He looked peaceful enough, so she flicked off the TV and lifted his head down onto a pillow before moving herself into her usual sleeping position. 

The explosion lover had a lot on her mind for that night, she thought about Angel and his situation; she wished she could help, but he had been adamant that he didn’t want her getting involved. He had a lot of secrets and she knew that, he shared a lot of them, but not all; she didn’t ever want to push him. 

A lot of the time she wished they’d been alive at the same time period, then maybe Angel would’ve had a happier life. He’d talked about it once during a particularly bad episode of his attempted sobriety, but she didn’t push too much; although a lot of things now made sense about the addict. A fucked up life will do that to you. 

She’d met his sister once; sweet thing, a lot like Angie actually, just…more straight. He had mentioned a brother and a father that both also reside in hell, although Cherri never met them. Ever spoken of his mother after her death though; the only thing that Cherri Bomb knew was that she wat in hell; ‘maybe that’s part of Angel’s motivation for redemption.’ She thought to herself.

\---

Eventually Cherri’s thoughts lured her into a dazed state of unconsciousness. She assumed that she wouldn’t sleep long as it was already about 4am by the time shed finished patching up Angel. 

Before long, Cherri awoke to the sound of hurried banging on her front door.

‘Not again’ she thought, getting up. She stirred the other demon as she got up and immediately went to lull him back into sleep. 

After, she promptly went to answer the door. She was met with the face of a worried princess of hell and her lesbian guard dog. “Is Angel here?” Charlie asked demandingly. 

“Uh yeah, he crashed here, I was gonna call you but I didn’t have a number.” Cherri answered as she opened the door further to allow the other females into her apartment.

“Where’s his phone?” Vaggie asked as she put her hand on her hip, the other hand gripping Charlie’s trying to calm her girlfriend.

“His boss took it, I don’t know the details; all I know is he showed up at my door in the middle of the night covered in bruises and shit, I wasn’t prepared to carry him to the hotel.” Cherri added as she made her way to the bedroom, the other two following in close pursuit. “He’s ‘n here,” She yawned as she opened the door once more. 

The room was dimly lit and looked no different to when Cherri had left not more than a few minutes ago. “Don’t wake him, fuck knows how long he was up for before he clocked.” Cherri reprimanded as Charlie headed over to inspect the brutalised demon.

Charlie’s breath hitched as she went to look at the sleeping male. He looked like he’d been dragged through a ditch backwards. “What happened?” She questioned timidly, unsure of whether she wanted to know the answer. 

“I don’t know a lot, he mentioned Valentino, but that’s all; I’ll let him tell you anyway. I can carry him back to the hotel in about an hour if you want me to?” Cherri offered a small smile to the princess who was moving some of Angel’s hair out of his face. 

The princess of hell nodded her head, “That would be great, thank you Cherri.”

\---

To say that the walk to the princess’ limo was a trek would be an understatement. The guard dog had helped Cherri manoeuvre Angel into the limo. They decided to wrap him in Cherri’s sheets to keep him warm and hopefully asleep, she had also grabbed a pillow on the way so he didn’t have to rest his head on the hard leather seats of the limo.

“He’ll be okay.” Vaggie chimed into the uneasy air, trying to soothe the tension. From what Cherri had heard from Angel, the two weren’t on great terms, but the fact that Vaggie had helped Cherri move their fallen friend, it showed she cared. 

At this point, Vaggie was just happy that Angel’s room was on the first floor and not the thirty-first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome, please let me know what you think of this first chapter and if I should continue this story.


End file.
